Silver's Soul
by Vectorei
Summary: This is Silver's POV of the HG/SS games as he decided to take down Team Rocket to his friendship with Lyra. Watch as he becomes to understand the meaning of friendship and being a good Pokemon trainer.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years Ago<strong>

Leaves rustled with the wind as a black clad man walked away from an approaching red haired boy. The boy skidded to a stop as he caught up with the man's steady speed. Panting as he tried to get his breath he weakly stated "You... You told me you were the number one in the world! Are you going to quit? What are you going to do now?" The desperation in his voice couldn't be missed.

The black clad man stopped and turned to face the boy and gazed into his silver eyes. He could see the betrayal in them. "One must acknowledge one's defeat before he can move on... I will go solo... for now." He calmly replied as a smirk appeared on his face. "So that one day I will form a stronger organization!"

The boy shook his head slowly. "What aspect of you was number one? Gathering so **many** only to be defeated by a mere **child**!"

The man's smirk quickly disappeared only to be replaced with a frown. "Putting together the potential of many is how you produce a huge power... **That's** what an organization is... **That's** the strength of an organization!" A sad and angry expression flickered acrosd his face as he stated, "I failed... to make the best use of my subordinates' potential! But you shall witness one day the revival of me and my Team Rocket!"

The boy stepped closer and growled, "I don't understand you! You don't make any sense!"

"Of course you don't my son... But one day, Silver, you will understand..." At this he walked into the building behind him.

In desperation the boy, now known as Silver, vowed, "I don't want to understand you! I will never become someone like you. A coward when you're alone and acting like a tyrant when you're in front of other cowards! I will become strong! I will become a stronger man all by myself!" He was shaking from the adrenaline currently running through his veins. "ALL BY MYSELF!" Silver turned and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Present <strong>

It's been three years since he abandoned me. Never have I felt so betrayed in my life but I will prove myself, that I have become strong by myself. I know he wants' to revive team Rocket, even now. I won't let him. I will crush Team Rocket and anyone who gets in my way. I will become a Pokémon trainer but not here, in Kanto, but in Johto, where no one knows me. I will defeat the Elite Four and the Champion. I will prove that I am the best trainer, that I don't need any emotional bonds.

I will set off tomorrow, but now I need to prepare. I guess I could use some of _His _equipment when he became a Pokémon trainer. I'll need a starter Pokémon, a Johto one. I'll have to steal one though. I grabbed the trainer card resting on the table in front of me and went to go and pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter. Any type of criticism is welcomed and appreciated. <strong>

**In the next chapter Silver arrives in New Bark Town only to meet Lyra. Then he begins his plan.**


	2. Lyra

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

**Thanks for the reviews, faves/alerts! Anyway, here is the second chapter.**

* * *

><p>Silver shivered at the cold ever present breeze of New Bark Town. He had no idea where he was going. Even though it was a small town it was still so different to him where as he knew Kanto like the back of his hand. He wanted to be here quicker but because of trainers and wild Pokémon he had to take a detour leading him to arrive at mid-day.<p>

He smirked at the sight of his destination. Elm's Lab. Now all needed was a way in. He walked around to get a better look. He spotted an open window and peeked in. Silver saw a man with brown hair seeing to some technical equipment before going to a computer to type something. Silver looked around the room to spot a white and machine holding three pokéballs in it. 'Must be the starter Pokémon for this region,' Silver thought.

"Hmm, so this is the famous Elm Pokémon lab? This will be easier than I thought," Silver muttered. He felt the feeling of been watched and turned to his side to see a girl about his age. He noticed her ...odd outfit before his gaze rested on her hat. 'Looks like a marshmallow...' He noticed her giving him a funny look.

"What are you staring at?" He growled.

"W-well you were talking to your self... You do know that's a sign of insanity, right?" She replied.

Sliver frowned before walking up to her. He pushed her over and walked back to the window. He spared a glance to the girl, who was now standing and giving him a dirty look. "How rude," She growled before walking into the lab.

He watched her and Elm speak to each other when suddenly, Elm turned round to look at his computer, reading something. Eventually he went to the girl before leading her to the machine Silver saw before. He watched her look at the pokéballs before picking one up and releasing the Pokémon inside. A small shrew like creature came out with a tan underside and blue back which had fire coming out of it.

Silver walked to the corner of the building to watch her walk out of the lab only for a boy and a small blue round Pokémon to walk up to her.

"Lyra!" He exclaimed, "So you picked a Cyndaquil! That's a cute Pokémon you have!"

'So Lyra is her name...' Silver already hated this annoying boy.

"I know!" Lyra replied.

The boy grinned at her. "When you walk with it, it'll become friendlier. You should turn around and talk to it sometimes too."

'Way to state the obvious...' Silver thought. Bored of the conversation he went back to the window before sitting.

Silver looked at the dark sky. 'Almost time...' He thought to himself being careful not to say it out loud after Lyra had noticed him. Speaking of the devil he spotted her walking past with her Cyndaquil. He noticed she had a different outfit. She was now wearing shorts, light tan hooded top with a pokéball on the front of it. She also wore the same shoes and no longer had the marshmallow hat on. She'd also discarded her pigtails for a low loose pigtail. He glared at her as she passed. 'Well, at least she looks less ridiculous.'

* * *

><p>Night time had finally arrived. Silver watched Elm exit the lab and go to his house. Silver smirked at the fact the window had been carelessly left open. Standing up he peaked into the window, seeing no one there his climbed through it. Walking to the machine, now contained two pokéballs he looked at the labels. 'Hm, either the water Pokémon Totodile or the grass Pokémon Chikorita, well seeing as Lyra picked a fire type and I can see her getting in my way, I'll go for the Totodile.'<p>

Picking up the ball he placed it into his pocket. A loud alarm filled the lab. Jumping slightly he ran to the window before climbing out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, another chapter done! So yeah, I gave Lyra a new outfit. It's better than he looking like a female version of Mario... I'm planning to do a drawing of Lyra's new outfit too. <strong>


End file.
